1. Field of the Invention
Prior art devices relating to dampers for fireplaces include a damper plate which is caused to overlie the damper door of a chimney flue and a bar associated therewith which causes the damper to move from an open to a closed position. However, in embodiments where the actuator arm extends downwardly into the fireplace area it is not known with any degree of surety whether the depending arm indicates an open or closed position. Therefore, the only reliable way to ascertain the mode of operation of the damper door is to inspect the damper door by looking up the chimney. This creates a needless hardship and further is prone to causing errors in judgement whereby it is believed that the damper is open when in fact it is closed. Fires which are started in the fireplace having a closed damper pose a serious hazard to the occupants of the building having this fireplace since smoke which would normally be routed up the chimney is diverted into the room causing smoke inhalation, smoke damage to articles which encounter this smoke, and a fire hazard since to rectify this closed damper situation one must expose oneself to the fire to actuate the damper arm.
Generally, a modern building has other means of being heated than just a fireplace. Therefore, when not in use, the fireplace damper should be closed to prevent the heat from the other source from escaping up the fireplace chimney. With the serious energy shortage, it is a prime concern to conserve energy in any form such as natural gas, oil, etc. Naturally, the damper must be opened while the fireplace is in use, but when it is not in use the damper should always be kept closed to conserve energy in summer as well as winter because even in summer when air conditioners are used, if the damper is open cool air escapes up the chimney, therefore wasting valuable energy even through electricity or whatever power is used to operate the air conditioner. These devices make it much easier to tell if it is "open".